


It's What They Do, For Now

by m7storyteller



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Ep. 4.01 Surprises, maybe 4.02 (I don't know because I haven't watched it yet, so...there's that).  Now that she's back, Sam and Andy have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What They Do, For Now

"What are we supposed to do now?", was the question he's been asking himself over and over again, now that she's back, still as beautiful as she always was.  He can't say he didn't see the look on her face when she saw him with Marlo, because he did and it him like a pile of bricks.  He knew what she was thinking, even if he didn't want to think about it.  But he did think about it, which lead to him waiting for her outside the station.  When it's just the two of them, he's the first to speak, saying the first thing that comes to mind when he's finally able to open his mouth.  
  
"You let me sit at the Penny, waiting for you, knowing that you weren't going to be there.", he begins, "You didn't say anything, Andy, not even a goodbye."  
  
"Oh, my god.  Really, Sam?  You're going to tell me that?", she sputtered, "I couldn't tell anyone goodbye, Sam.  My dad, my mom, no one.  I couldn't tell anyone where I was going, what I was doing, who I was doing it with.  You, of all people should know that, Sam!  And you, you didn't wait for me to come back, did you?  Instead, you just moved on, you couldn't wait for me to come back, so we could talk."  
  
He's not sure what he's supposed to say to that, not sure he wants when he sees the look on her face.  Instead, he sighs, asking the question that had been pressing on his heart and his mind since she had come back, "So, what are we supposed to do now? Because I'd really like to know."  
  
Sighing, she shook her head, "I don't know, I really don't.  There's not a rulebook when it comes these kind of things, you know."  
   
They were both quiet before she spoke, "We continue on, serving and protecting the community like we're supposed to.  When we have to work together, it's just that, work.  We'll be colleagues, working to keep people safe and catch the bad guys.  We can try to be friends, but we can't be anything more than that.  You and I both know that."  
  
"Andy.", it hurt her to hear the way he said her name.  She wouldn't let him know that as she continued, ignoring the slight pain in her chest.  She would get through this, then she would go home and drown her sorrows in a bottle of wine.  Of course, that would be after she went to the store to buy some because there is literally nothing in her place to eat or drink after having been gone for six months.  
  
"It is what it is, Sam, and really it's for the best.  For me, for you, for everyone involved, including Marlo, who despite what I thought is actually, really nice.", Andy continues, "It wouldn't be fair to anyone, Sam, if you or I thought that we could pick up where we left off.  We both know that we can't.  You've already moved on, and now, I need to do the same."  
  
Sam couldn't help but flinch when he thought about her with someone else, just like he had done once before when she was with Callahan.  But this time was different, he knew it and she knew it.  
  
"Okay.", he says after a few moments, "If that's what you want."  
  
"It's not what I want, Sam.", she sighed, "It's just the way it has to be."  
  
Before he could say anything else, dispatch is coming over their radios about a robbery that is in progress.  They start for the car, as Andy radios back that they were on their way.  Because, it's what they do, for now.  
  



End file.
